novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
Sera Candia
Sera Candia is the fifth President of the Socialist Nation of Candia from 2005 tto present day, named after her country. She is a half-girly and half-tomboyish. She has black long hair with bangs, tan skin and dark brown eyes. She's adopted by Secret Squirrel as his "niece" as well as Penny the Squirrel as her "aunt". Before her rule began, she loves to sing, dance, and music with her friends, especially she loves to sing with her best friend or later a boyfriend, Jacopo Hun. She supported the Doodlebops (a sapient species named after a band from Disney of the same name),and Schwartzmen (a sapient species based on Jack, Mary and Mel, named after the Schwartzman Quartet), and she is obsessed with and dreaming of allying with the Doodlebops, after allying with the Schwartzmen. She is the President of the Socialist Nation of Candia. Peesonality She is swell, smart, brave, somewhat hyper, kind, caring and fun-loving. Her personality is somewhat similar to Jack, too. Likes Music, singing, dancing, party, the Doodlebops and making sure her people is allies with them, friends (especially Jacopo Hun), riding scooter and bike, having fun with her friends, sleepover, playing video games, her country, being president, nuclear weapons, oil, Hilderons, Negrito peoples, modernizing her nation's military, tourism, corruption, killing drug dealers, capital punishments, fishes, coconuts, renewables, the environment, ASEAN membership, China, nationalism, trading, limited immigration, closed borders policy, allowing rapists to marry their victims, Muslims, Islam, socialism, International Order of Socialist States' membership, and the United Federation of Earth. Dislikes Someone who is going to hurt and bully her friends (especially Jacopo Hun), getting hurt, threats, kidnapping, someone stole her and their stuff, get interrupted by someone while she's ruling her nation alone, someone fooling her and friends around, vampires, anime teenagerrs (formerly), Tamagotchis (formerly), cyclones, drugs, coal, immigrants, terrorism, and crime. Relationships Brad Puckett He is being protective of her sometimes as well as his twin sister, Red. He's being so noisy while giving a hearing and yell really loud which annoyed Sera. When Sera's scared, she jumped into his arms (similar that Scooby jump into Shaggy's arms). They can be good friends together. He's being nice to her at times. Jack Thamsen She is his ally. He and she can be great friends and spent time laughing together and singing. He's being funny much to her laughter such as Jack get hitted by a Coo-Coo Bird named Phil Ramirez when Phil is out of control with the wiggle dance and tried to do the Coo-Coo Dance, sent flying out of the tube when his dog, Mel blow it to take him out, and he also screamed when discovered he held the music-making bugs and scared away. They love to explored and play music together sometimes. She thought he was super swell, funny and smart. Jacopo Hun She first met him and became best friends for any longer. They will love to sing together as duet. She admitted that she loves Jacopo as he had feelings for her. They had love/hate relationship sometimes. They can be strong and brave together to fight bad guys alone. Sera and Jacopo can spend much of their time singing, dancing, and chatting. Mary Quintana She and Mary became allies and best friends. Mary is sweet, positive-thinking, and funny to Sera. She usually ask Sera that she sure that she does anything like finished praticing singing and eating. Sera can be helpful to her and solve problems. She loves to play, sing, watch TV and read books with her. Mohamed Hassan She and the President of the Maldives, after World War III, Mohamed Hassan, are best friends with each other, and Candia and Maldives became allies with each other, because they're both Islamic countries, but unfortunately, they are both low-lying countries, so they do their best to protect their islands from being possible sunk by climate change. According to Brad Buckett in a senate hearing, he told all the Candians and all the people of low-lying islands and coastal regions that seas may be their best friends, but rising seas and climate change is an enemy, waiting for them to bring them down to their doom, and coastal nations and island nations with low-lying islands (like Mohamed Hessan) agreed, declaring it a touching motivational speech. Red Puckett She and Red can get along, playing knock knock jokes, and having karate fight while training (similar to SpongeBob, having karate fight with Sandy). She is cool and kind to Sera.. Starfire She and Sera can spend talking and had a picnic together. She is sweet to her. On February 9, 2019 on her state visit to Candiapolis, she asked Starfire why she disguised herself as a strange normal-looking girl or Eilonwy. After she told her reasons, Sera comforted her and tell her not to worry about what she did was messing things up to the Teen Titans such as that she accidentally blast Robin with a green energy ball while she tried to shoot the bad guy, fell onto Raven who was meditating and makes Raven angry, and she almost ruin the video game system that Cyborg played. They got angry at her so she invented the transformation belt, disguised herself as a different girl and ran away. Sera felt worried about her since she ran away from the Titans but she will forget about it and not to worry. They can spend time sewing, making jewelries with strings and beads, and having a picnic. Category:People